gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo X Terminator
'''Halo x Terminator '''is a crossover game between the Halo series and the Terminator movies. It is a multiplayer first person shooter solely for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. It is developed by Microsoft and 343 Studios with help from Midway and WB Studios. This game is rated M for Mature. Story This game takes place in an alternate universe/timeline before the events of Halo 3. Master Chief's Beginning The game starts with a cutscene of Master Chief setting a bomb on a large Covenant ship and running to an escape ship at the bottom. Once he gets in it, he notices that he hasn't seen this type of Covenant ship before. He tries to take off but it fails at first, but then, when he messes with a few wires, the ship blasts out of the hangar with a dark blue glow following it at lightspeed. The ship then spins out and vanishes in a flash. The ship appears somewhere new, not but a few miles from a planet similar to Earth. He crash lands and his story begins on Earth in 20XX. In the Timeline of The Terminator The Terminator's Beginning The Terminator is fighting against his own kind along John Connor and the rest of the human resistance. He is running along, zapping a few T-800s when he see that dark blue glow crash land a few miles away from the electronic battlefield. The Terminator gets on his motorcycle to go investigate the crash when he hears a voice in his head. It is the voice of Cortana, and she is pleading him for his help. When he gets there, he find Chief and rips him out of the broken spaceship. Plot Master Chief was that boost that the rebellion needed to fight against the T-800s, he and The Terminator take on the mission that no one else could do, destroy Skynet and bring peace to the world. But The Covenant want in on this too. Using the same technology as Master Chief (But less broken), they follow Chief and try to get a hold of Skynet's amazing robots. Alas, they fail because the heroes beat them to it, and destroyed it. The humans than quickly use the super weapons to successfully ward off the Covenant in the last mission. Gameplay You can choose to start as either of the 2 main characters: Master Chief or The Terminator and fight against The T-800s. It is a FPS either way. Master Chief came with his Assault Rifle and his Shotgun. The Terminator has basic human guns with ammo The Chief could use, but he also his amazingly strong plasma weapons. The Chief can use these too. Master Chief's Core Gameplay Master Chief has a new mechanic, when you press the LB button, Chief gets Cortana to stun a robot. His regular bullet are nearly useless, making this come in handy. When Master Chief has a plasma weapon, he can deal with them much easier. Master Chief can also boost up The Terminator to places he can't reach for the Chief is much taller, with X. The Terminator's Core Gameplay Terminator will always have a gun on hand and his controls will follow the same control as any other spartan but there are some things that he can do that The Chief can't. Although both characters can drive vehicles, there are some vehicles only The Terminator can drive, such as his Motorcycle. When playing as The Terminator, Master Chief will summon Cortana automatically letting him kill them easily. Category:Halo Category:Crossover Category:Microsoft Category:Movie Game Category:Midway Category:FPS Category:Multiplayer Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games